Diaz VS Cerrone 2
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz/ Donald Cerrone Fanfiction. When Nate trash-talks on Twitter, Cerrone attacks Nick.


_**A/N: Very **_Strong Language. _**Very **_Adult scenes.

..."

_**MMA News:**_ Only just found this out, it's probably old News but...

..."

Nate's trash talking about Donald Cerrone on Twitter and Dana White has come to Donald's defence.

..."

_**A/N:**_ Strong Language. Adult scenes.

..."

_**A/N: **_Borrowing Nate Diaz's Tweet.

..."

As soon as Nick saw Cerrone at the door, the shit had hit the fan. Nick didn't know why Cerrone had showed up. It couldn't be to kick any ass. It would be two against one. Cerrone would never be _**that**_ stupid.

"Nick I know you're in there!" Donald Cerrone shouted.

..."

Nick paused. He went downstairs and opened the door. Donald always looked like he'd just stepped out of The Dallas TV Show. Not the new Glossy one. The _**old**_ dated one. Cerrone wore tight jeans.

He also wore a checked shirt that made him look like a farm-boy, and the Traditional pointed Brown leather Cowboy Boots.

..."

_**"Cerrone needs to get a life"**_ Nick thought when he opened the door. He nodded at Cerrone. Cerrone nodded his head. Then gave him a fake grin.

"Diaz may I come in?" Cerrone asked.

"Why?" Nick asked. "Nate ain't in"

..."

"I _**figured**_. I came to talk to you. Me and you, we're good right?" Cerrone asked. Nick didn't know what _they_ were. He just wanted Cerrone to stop wasting his time.

They were both fighters and Cerrone knew that Nick had places to go and Sponsors to see. But for some reason, Nick Diaz let Donald Cerrone in.

..."

"Can I have a drink or something?" Cerrone asked.

"You ain't staying" Nick said.

"Just juice, or soda. It's hot out there" Cerrone said. He took of his Cowboy hat and wiped the sweat off of his Fore-head.

..."

Nick got Cerrone a Tap water. "Thanks, kiddo" Cerrone said touching Nick's fingers on the glass. Nick pulled away and leaned against the sofa. Cerrone sat down and played with the remote.

He switched it onto to the MMA Channel and turned the volume up.

_**"This is Fallon Fox with Trans-sport**__**dot com. Apparent Nate Diaz is back to his old tricks again, on Twitter..."**_ Fallon started to say. Cerrone pointed at the Television and turned the volume down.

..."

"See?" He asked.

"What?" Nick asked.

"That Foxy Fallon Fox, has it spot on Nick. I'm here because of your Little Brother. He's a pain in my ass" Cerrone said. He sipped the water and frowned at it.

..."

"This is luke-Warm" He said. Nick shrugged. "So?" Donald asked.

"So?" Nick asked back.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Cerrone asked.

..."

"Huh? My Little Brother's a grown-ass dude. He beat your ass" Nick said. Cerrone took another sip of the water. He put the water down harder than he should have.

"Look I'm here to warn you" Cerrone said.

"You're _**warning**_ me? Nick asked. His anger growing.

..."

"That's what I _just_ said. I'm warning you. Nick You need to keep your Brother on a tight leash. Sure, you look at me think "Donny-boy's such a nice guy" But if your Brother keeps talking shit...well, let's just say shit is going to happen, to both of you" Cerrone said.

"Like?" Nick asked unfazed.

..."

"Like this" Cerrone said. He got the glass of water and tipped it on Nick's head. Nick shook the water off, like an angry dog. He shoved Cerrone, and Cerrone fell backwards into the sofa. He raised his hands to defend himself. Nick grabbed his wrist and Twisted it.

"Fuck Nick!" Cerrone said straining in pain.

..."

"What the fuck bitch?" Nick asked.

"Ow, look I'm sorry. Get the fuck off me" Cerrone said trying to grab Nick's hands. But his technique wasn't working. Nick raised his hand to hit Cerrone, until he realised that Cerrone was sucking his index finger.

"Come on Nick. Play Nice" Cerrone said.

..."

Nick put his fist down and leaned over to kiss him instead. Making out couldn't distract Nick from Cerrone's cologne. Nick had to go lower to get away from the smell.

Nick kissed Cerrone's neck as the Cowboy wannabe started taking off his clothes. Nick caressed Cerrone's chest and then his stomach.

..."

Cerrone undid his belt and Nick shoved his hand in Cerrone's boxers. Cerrone arched his back as Nick gripped Cerrone's dick and rubbed him until he was hard. He could tell that Cerrone wanted a blow. But Nick took his hands out and turned Cerrone over instead.

Nick Quickly went his room and got a couple of rubbers. He didn't want to leave Cerrone on his own.

..."

Not because of any romantic bullshit. But because Cerrone was _**Crazy**_. Not a cute Cerrone Cowboy Comedy ,kind of crazy. But off the wall living dangerously type of crazy.

Nick didn't have a problem with Cerrone going wild during Sex. He just didn't want Cerrone to film it and put it on Twitter. Or even worse, put a Diaz VS Cerrone sex-tape on the UFC's Website.

..."

Nick knew that he was just being paranoid. But whether he liked it or not Cerrone did want revenge. He just had to make sure that Cerrone was always second guessing him.

Nick got the rubbers and came out to see Cerrone still on the sofa. Nick knew that he'd have to check his drawers later.

..."

"Nick where the fuck have you been?" Cerrone asked rising up on his elbows. "Doesn't matter" Nick said. He slipped the rubber on. He ran his hand over Cerrone's back Tattoos.

They all looked like they'd been done at separate times. The tribal Tattoo looked like the newest one. Nick thought that Cerrone had gone over the top with his Body Tattoos.

..."

He thought that Cerrone looked hotter without them. But it was _**his**_ life. It wasn't like Nick was going fuck Cerrone regularly anyway.

They fucked. The Television was still on, but Nick could barely hear it. Cerrone had cupped his hand around Nick's back. He was pressing Nick against him. He murmured at Nick to fuck him harder.

..."

Nick didn't pay attention. He was only having fun. He'd didn't want Cerrone crying and lying.

He didn't want to pay any Cerrone Medical bills. The fuck didn't last that long. Nick didn't want a smart-ass comment from Cerrone. Nick hadn't come, but he got off Cerrone and pulled his clothes back up.

..."

"Wait a second Nicky" Cerrone said. He turned back on the sofa naked. Nick turned away from the view.

"You should go" Nick said getting Cerrone's shirt.

"Hang on, sit down Sit!" Cerrone shouted. He patted the sofa. What was Cerrone planning now? Nick thought.

..."

Was Cerrone going to kick Nick in the face? Spit on him, like Bisping? Throw a Cheap-shot like Daley? Whatever Cerrone was going to do. Nick Diaz was ready for it. He sat back down.

Cerrone pulled his boxers up. He crouched down in front of him and opened Nick's legs.

"Fuck it Cerrone, you don't have to...you know" Nick said. His legs tensed as Cerrone stroked his dick with his palm.

..."

"Let's call it an apology...you know...for the _**Water**_ thing" Cerrone said. Cerrone removed his hand. He started biting the inside of Nick's thigh. It was gentle. But it kept Nick on his toes.

"What...what the fuck did my Little Brother said about you anyway?" Nick asked.

..."

His Breath quickened as he felt Cerrone's tongue against his balls. Cerrone lifted his head up and looked up at Nick.

"Your little Brother, Nate Diaz, said that I, Donald Cerrone, _**suck UFC dick**_" Cerrone said.

..."

That was the last thing Nick heard before Cerrone went down on him.


End file.
